


The Wolf

by Starluv21



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starluv21/pseuds/Starluv21
Summary: Vega Ea is a mother of 4 children with a dark secret. She is a werewolf, that is living in a place that is mostly over ran with vampires.





	The Wolf

In order for her kind to keep a low profile. They had to pose as a vampire class called san sanguirious. After the great war, she deiced to move her people to the mountainous region of Japan. This way her people will be safe, though the winter are harsh on them. They soon adapt and hunt the local animals. Though there are times where some of the people will go into the city for food and clothing, but most will stay in town making jobs for themselves. The natural leader trait coarse thru the blood. That is why she is alpha as well as the representative for her clan, the Ezo.


End file.
